Sunset Rising
by Think My Name Is Funny Do You
Summary: If the Dark Lord wasn't bad enough the first time around, you will surely love him reincarnated into an irritable, hormonal teenage girl, and the unknown marks he left on the wizarding world are sure to have a big impact on the NextGen kids! May get dark, dirty, and the plot winds and curls, but definitely worth it if you love angsty romace and to be kept on the edge of your seat!
1. Darkness Rising

**Disclaimer for entire story**: I will try to post on each chapter, but in the event that I forget… I do not own anything at all. Seriously. I might own my car someday if I get lucky but genius ideas and plots and characters are not mine! I wouldn't even know where to begin making this kind of stuff up! Heck I probably won't even move out of mom or dad's until I'm twenty-five because I'm just not that good! J.K. Rowling owns it all… I think. Maybe the movie making company and a few other branch offs have some rights (OR NOT), but mostly just her! -Whew! Glad I got that out of the way! Now…

**Chapter One: Darkness Rising**

When she was put face to face with life, she lived it.

When she was put face to face with love, she embraced it.

When she was put face to face with courage, she engrossed in it.

When she was put face to face with her death, she accepted it.

But when she was put face to face with his death... she was lost.

June 2006: sixteen years ago...

A hooded figure made its way down Knockturn Alley on a night that was darker than most. The large, bright moon was hidden behind thick grey clouds, and rain fell in hail-sized drops onto the dirt covered ground. The wind blew harshly, and the person beneath the cloak did well to keep their hood on.

The figure made its way to a small, nearly-empty pub, and walked up the stairs to a room labeled "22." The person entered the room and turned to lock the door before lowering her hood to reveal thick, black curls and glistening pale white skin.

"I sensed you coming," said a raspy voice from the corner of the small room.

Bellatrix turned to the grey haired woman, who sat in a rocking chair, knitting with silky blue yarn. "Hello, Cassandra. I'm glad you've decided to hold up your end of this deal."

"Well you didn't really give me a choice, now did you?" the lady rasped.

"I suppose I didn't, but I figured since you are more than old enough to be on your deathbed, you may have chosen death over the Dark Lord."

"Well I do have my reasons..." the woman mumbled quietly.

"What did you say?" Bellatrix asked as she crossed the room and sat upon a small red chair.

"I was asking what you want me to do," Cassandra lied.

"Yes, enough with the greeting. I want you to use those supposed seer powers that so many people are convinced that you have, and tell me if the Dark Lord shall rise again," Bellatrix stated simply.

"I'll have a look at my crystal ball, but I can't promise anything..."

The grey haired lady walked over to a round table with a large crystal ball on the center of it. She sat on the chair and gazed intensely at the ball for several minutes, during which time Bellatrix picked at the blood red nail polish on her fingers.

"Ah yes, I do see something. Some kind of power. Yes... it looks like dark power, only something You-Know-Who could achieve. But..."

The woman trailed off and said no more. Bellatrix's head turned in the older woman's direction. "But what?" Bellatrix demanded.

The old lady's eyes glazed over.

"_There will be another_," she said in a voice that was not her own. "_She will be born on the coldest night of December, when the first snow falls. _

_The child will be at her strongest during Sunset's Rising, but she will also be at her most vulnerable. _

_A second, born on the same date will be the only one with the power to defeat the new. Should she defeat the Dark Lady, the dark line will forever end. Should the Dark Lady reach her seventeenth birthday, she will forever live in the mind of the Geongu Dracena, and the Dark Line will continue until the final Horcrux is destroyed_."

The old lady's weak legs gave out, and she fell to the floor from exhaustion. Bellatrix smiled wickedly and apparated to her home. She started replaying the prophecy over and over again in her head, like a song on repeat.

December 2006: sixteen years ago...

Bellatrix, disguised as a healer at St. Mungo's with the help of some polyjuice potion, made her way to the nursery on December 22nd; the first snowy night. She entered the nursery and examined all of the babies that were born on that night. There were four babies total. Three of them were boys, and one was a girl.

Bellatrix examined the girl closely. She hardly had any hair on her head, her skin was bright pink, and she looked way too small compared to the other babies. Bellatrix started to reach for the child but stopped when she heard the nursery door being opened. She pretended to be checking the monitor the baby was hooked up to.

"Is that one doing okay?" the nurse asked. "She's about two months premature, but surprisingly hasn't had any health issues... yet."

Bellatrix replied, "She seems to be doing fine." She turned to the nurse and saw that she was holding another female newborn.

"Isn't she cute?" the woman asked Bellatrix, noticing her staring at the baby. "She was born almost right at midnight, almost creepy don't you think?"

"I suppose... Who are her parents?" Bellatrix asked, noticing the baby's whitish blonde hair that reminded her of her nephew.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think they are from around here. Both of the parents seemed to be speaking Italian or something similar... I'm not good with accents or other languages. I need to go; do you have this under control?"

The nurse turned to put the baby in a bed and then left to go check on the babies in the Critical Care Unit without waiting for an answer.

Bellatrix picked up the baby the nurse had just put down and smiled at it. She turned to the other baby. She was sure it was the one destined to kill the one in her arms. She started to feel the polyjuice potion wear off and reached for her wand. She was going to kill the no-haired baby.

She pointed her wand at it, but heard voices getting louder as they neared. She cursed under her breath. If she killed the baby, they would see the flash of light and come running that way, and she wouldn't have enough time to apparate away with the baby before being seen, or the option to at all.

She had been one of the most wanted witches in Britain, but after staging her own death, they stopped hunting her (thinking she was dead), and she was free to stop hiding and running. She couldn't have anyone see her in her own body. Ever.

So she put her wand away and slipped on her invisibility cloak. She slowly made her way outside, where she had a broom waiting. She couldn't apparate or floo anywhere, the Ministry would catch her if she did. So she held the baby tight in one arm and gripped the handle of the broom with the other.

When Bellatrix got to her home, she took the baby up to a nursery she'd made special for her. She laid the newborn down in the crib and started talking to her. "I'm your mother. My name is Isabella. Your daddy was killed by a werewolf when he was on a hunting trip just a few months back; he never even knew I was pregnant. You're going to be a very powerful witch someday. You are going to do great things."

The baby's lips turned up ever so slightly, as if she understood what Bellatrix said and already knew her destiny.

December 24, 2006: sixteen years ago...

_Daily_ _Prophet_ front page headline:

**Newborn Abducted from St. Mungo's and Parents Found Dead Shortly After**

December 22, 2022: Present Day

It was a cold winter night that she stepped out into. The harsh wind whipped at her face and burned like icy fire. Her once blue eyes now a dark grey, almost black. Her once blonde hair now dark as night. She watched from her balcony as her followers slowly started appearing outside of her home.

Some of them were boys, most of them were men, and few of them were women. She couldn't see their faces beneath their hoods, but she felt their presence. Goyle, Nott, Parkinson, Warrington, Zabini, _Malfoy_. She took a deep breath of the cool night air before returning to her chambers. She curled her dark hair and put on a silk black dress that reached the down to the floor. She painted her lips a dark blood red and slipped on a black cloak with silver lining before heading down the stairs to her conference room.

When she entered, all heads turned in her direction. She walked to the front of the room, head held high, her every step echoing in the silence. When she finally reached the front, she sat on her throne.

"As you all know, I will be turning seventeen exactly one year from this night. This last year of my life is a very important one. There is another, born on the same night I was. This night. She alone has the power to defeat me, except for on 'Sunset's Rising'. We need to discover the meaning of this, sadly my mother believed I was too vulnerable to receive such information before the eve of my sixteenth birthday, and thought she would try to discover this on her own time. She believed I needed to focus on my schooling… however, this is life or death, so I want all of you to take your assigned tasks seriously, or face dire consequences," she smiled for a moment.

"If the other girl kills me before my seventeenth birthday, these powers I have will cease to exist. Forever. If I live to be seventeen, it is said that I will forever live in the mind of the 'Geongu Dracena' My mother and I believe that this means I will take control of another body, possess it, so that even after my body has died hundreds of years from now, I will still exist in spirit in the 'Geongu Dracena' and that being will pass on my powers. We also believe that as long as the girl with the power to defeat me lives, she and her children will have the power to defeat the 'Geongu Dracena'' It is also said that another Horcrux from my previous body still exists. We must find it and keep it safe, for if it is destroyed, I will surely die."

"Parkinson! Zabini! Goyle!" she called them forward.

The two girls and boy rushed to her feet. "Yes, My Lady?" Pansy asked.

Pansy had never gotten married nor had children. Her family had practically disowned her for it, but the Dark Lady saw potential and power in her. Kaylee Zabini was Blaise Zabini's daughter, and Travis Goyle was Gregory Goyle's son. Kaylee and Travis were the same age as the Dark Lady and were nothing short of loyal to her. She was actually surprised Kaylee joined her, her father Blaise hated the dark ways.

"I want you three to go to St. Mungo's. Take every birth file they have for this day seventeen years ago. Narrow it down to the girls and bring them to me."

"Of course, My Lady." They said in unison. The three of them apparated.

"Nott! Goyle, Warrington!"

The three men came forward and bowed. Gregory and Cole were quick to rejoin the dark side, but Theodore was not. The Dark Lady did not trust Nott enough to send him on a mission alone.

"I want you two to search all over the area for any kind of partying or celebrating. A birthday celebration, ignore the early Christmas ones. Report back by tomorrow with information. I want names."

"Yes, My Lady." They said in unison. The three of them apparated as well.

The Dark Lady looked around the room. There were several more Blood Servants in the room. Some from different countries, some she even went to school with. She smiled at them, thinking of how loyal they were to her.

"Malfoy!"

Malfoy stepped forward, his blonde hair shining in the candlelight. "Yes, My Lady?"

"I want a birthday present, Malfoy," she said very giddy, staring into his cold grey eyes.

"Anything you wish, My Lady."

"I want one-hundred Muggles. Alive, lined up to burn outside our northern base by morning," she said smiling. "You are in charge of grouping out the rest of my Blood Servants and sending them out. Kill as many as you want, but I want one-hundred of them alive."

He smiled at the thought. "The absolute best present you could ask for, My Lady," he replied.

He started to turn away but she called him back.

He turned back to her. "Yes, My Lady?"

"I still want that gorgeous jewel you have for me in your pocket."

He smiled at her. "Of course. I just didn't want to give you anything you wouldn't like."

The Dark Lady took the small box from his hand. "Do you think Scorpius would be interested in joining us?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure, My Lady. His mother filled his head with nonsense before she died."

"Of course," she said mindlessly. "Malfoy, I have to assume Harry Potter poses a threat to me. I will take care of him, but I need you to arrange the deaths of his children. You are also in charge of finding any leads on the Horcrux and reporting back, Malfoy. You are all dismissed."

The Blood Servants exited the room. The Dark Lady stood to leave, but Pansy Parkinson and Cole Warrington both appeared at the same time with a 'pop'.

"What have you found?" the Dark lady asked the two.

Pansy stepped forward first. "These are the only two files we found for girls born on that night," she said handing the Dark Lady a piece of paper. The Dark Lady read over the first one, her eyes widening. She glanced at the second one, guessing it was her own, but was surprised to see a different name on it as well. An unfamiliar name.

"These are the only two you found for a girl on that night?" she asked Pansy.

"Yes, My Lady. Those are the only two."

"And there was not one with my name on it?"

"No, My Lady," Pansy replied.

"Find out what you can about this one," she said, handing the second piece of paper to her. "Warrington, what are you doing here?"

"We haven't found anyone celebrating yet, but we intercepted an owl." He handed the Dark Lady a piece of parchment.

She read over it and then read who the recipient was. It was a letter saying happy birthday to the same person as the one on the first hospital record. _Little Rosie._

"You are all dismissed; tell the others to go home. I have my information."

When he was gone, the Dark Lady stormed out of the room and down the halls of her manor until she reached her mother's chambers.

"Mother!" she yelled, banging her fist against the door.

"Yes?" Bellatrix asked, opening the door.

The Dark Lady stormed into the room. "Tell me something, _Mother_. Why is there no record of my birth at St. Mungo's?"

Bellatrix widened her eyes slightly. "I... Darling you weren't born at St. Mungo's."

The young girl shook her head, fire blazing behind her dark eyes. "You know you can't lie to me," she said, pointing her wand at her mother. "_Tell the truth_, Isabella."

* * *

I've posted this story chapter once several years ago and then had no idea where I was going with it but I'm sure now!

I have a game! Whoever reviews the most throughout this story when the last chapter is posted… I will write a sequel or a prequel or something off-topic just for you or featuring a charater based off of you! Let the games begin! Oh… and how crazy does a triwizard tournament sound mixed into what you believe could possibly happen in this story? IDEAS please!


	2. Death and Dungbombs

Disclaimage! I don't own it! Never have, never will!

I was so excited I just HAD to update again! So here is the next chapter… and just to clarify this is not a copy-cat plot! It's going to get ah-mazing!

**Chapter Two: Deaths and Dungbombs**

BTW: Please don't be turned away by what is about to happen in the next few chapters… it's not what it seems ;) *Mysterious Grin* Muahahahaha! And this chapter is not as dark as the last, but they're all about to get deceiving and then all come full circle and make sense! Don't hate Rose either! You will warm up to her ever-changing personality fast!

December 24, 2022: Present Day

It was a perfectly beautiful day in Godric's Hollow. The once run-down village had been restored by Harry Potter; the houses were rebuilt, kept clean and neat. The streets were clear. Magic kept the ground covered in blooms, despite the cold weather and snow flurries. The community was now gated, there was a dress code, and every Saturday a song called "Victory" which was written after the defeat of Voldemort was played, and the entire neighborhood would stand outside and light up the sky with their wands. Harry was considered the leader of the community. Once a month, he would hold village meetings where the residents suggested projects and made complaints. However, it was rare a person have anything to complain about in Godric's Hollow. It was home to some of the most famous people in the wizarding world. Such wizards and witches included: Sybill Trelawney (Seer), Rubeus Hagrid (Order of Merlin, Third Class), Susan Bones (Model Witch Weekly), Draco Malfoy (Multi Galleonare), Rolf Scamander (Supreme Mugwump), Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione (all Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer), and many more.

On that fine winter morning, in the Potters' home, Ginny and Hermione were cooking breakfast. The sweet smell of bacon, eggs, and waffles were unmistakable, and could be smelled all the way out in the street. Harry and Ron entered the room with arms full of grocery bags, chatting away about the latest Quidditch scores. Hermione left Ginny to cook, and ran over to help her brother-in-law and husband. They didn't truly need her, but she was a terrible cook, and took any opportunity she could not to fail at cooking breakfast.

She grabbed the coffee granules from the thick, brown bag, and waved them to the coffee pot with her wand. She knew she couldn't fail at coffee, so she brewed a batch and made three cups and one glass of orange juice while the men moved their conversation to the back patio, and Ginny cooed the growing bump on her stomach. Hermione dug some yellow dinnerware from the cupboard and some floral napkins and several multicolored flatware out, and had her wand working away at setting the table while she began to scrub some dishes by hand. Hermione couldn't help but admire Ginny's love of color around her home. The walls in each room were bright blue or orange. The furniture was all so eclectic, but matched and coordinated so well. She wished she could put together colors the way Ginny did in her own home.

When she had finally finished, so had Ginny, and she called everyone to eat. They all filed into the dining room and sat down to eat with their spouses. It was the day before Christmas and they were all planning an outing together at Diagon Alley before heading over to Molly's. Ginny began to dish out the food, and the boys continued on about their fantasy teams, so Hermione took a sip of her steaming black coffee and reached across the bright pink table for the Daily Prophet. She took a bite of egg and opened the prophet. Just as she was about to swallow and compliment Ginny on the food, she noticed the front cover of the paper and attempted to gasp, resulting in her choking on the egg. She coughed and hacked, and threw the paper down. She finally managed to swallow the egg, but the water continued to pour from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked with concern. He stood and came to her side.

She buried her face and pushed the paper toward him.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny all widened their eyes when they saw the dreadful depiction on the front page of the prophet. A photo of what appeared to be several hundred people on fire, screaming and attempting to run, but only falling to the ground for they were chained together was on the front cover with the headline: **A Result of Death Eater Resistance or Something Worse?**

"You don't think...?" Ginny started to inquire. She didn't have to conclude her question for the others to distinguish what she was asking.

"No," the two men said in unison.

"It's just an additional human being pretending to be Voldemort or attempting to finish what he started," Harry stated. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"It's not like it hasn't happened before. Just not this bad," Ron said, glancing down at the smoldering individuals in the photograph. "Fortunately the ministry actually does its job now... There will never be another Voldemort."

"Muggles have been being murdered for several months now, though." Hermione looked at the picture again before turning the prophet over so the picture was facing down. "That is horrible and disgusting... and our kids are going to see it. Is it even legal to have a picture like that in the paper?" She wiped her eyes and took a big gulp of coffee.

"It bloody shouldn't be," Ron bellowed. He grabbed the paper and tossed it in the fire across the room. "I'm so sick of this rubbish, why can't we just live in peace for once in our lives?" His ears began to turn red and he sat down next to his wife, his hands balled up in fists.

"We all saw and experienced more than we should have when we were kids, and we've sacrificed a lot to make this world a better place for our children. I don't think they need to see anything that will make them worry," Harry said calmly. "I'll go to the ministry and sort things out."

"I think they have the right to know," said Ginny quietly. She sat down and took a sip of orange juice from her glass.

Harry turned to her, "Gin..."

Hermione cut in, "I agree with her. I don't think they need to see such a graphic picture... but they aren't babies anymore, and you never know when someone might be the _real_ _thing_...I mean let's not completely rule out the possibility someone could come back with that kind of power. From what I can tell, there is one great power in every era… it's just a balance of nature I suppose."

Harry banged his fist against the table, "Voldemort will _never_ return. We made sure of that!"

"True. _Very_ True… But you haven't met me," came a sweet, girly voice.

The four of them pulled out their wands and turned to see a young girl step out from the shadows of the corner of the room. She had dark hair and dark eyes, her skin was sickeningly pale, and a smile played at her rosy lips... one that reminded Harry of Bellatrix Lestrange's expression right before she killed Sirius.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded. He and Ron stepped in front of their wives.

She giggled and stepped forward, "Why are you all so ungracious to your guest? It's not very polite to point wands at people."

Harry repeated again, "I'm afraid until you identify yourself we have a right to be defensive."

"Don't you recognize me Harry?" she asked sweetly. Never losing her smile, she continued to approach them.

As she continued to advance upon them, the two men slowly began to loosen their grips on their wands, and their arms began to slowly inch downward. They were entranced by her beauty. Suddenly, her eyes were blue, her skin was glowing, and she was divine and had all the right curves. Had it gone on a second longer, the men may have begun to drool, but suddenly Hermione shouted something and they were pulled out of the trance

"She is part Veela!" Hermione shouted, "I know she isn't blonde, but that's Veela charm for sure!

Immediately the men raised their wands again. "No. I don't recognize you. Now…

Suddenly the girl's eyes got very dark and her smile completely disappeared. "Well you should," she said darkly. She pulled out a wand that Harry instantly recognized. He yelled _"Stupefy!"_ just seconds after she yelled _"Avada Kadavra!"_

They dodged it, and blasts of light continued to shoot across the room. Her blasts of green light had the house on fire, and everything breaking. Their spells bounced off of her like she had an invisible shield around her. She smiled an evil smile at them and slowly started to rise off the ground, with a black cloud of magic surrounding her.

"Remember me now?"

She started laughing and continued to shoot curses until the four were on the floor. She almost wondered if her powers prevailed Voldemort's.

* * *

Rose Weasley stepped out of Honeyduke's Sweetshop into the snowy grounds of Hogsmeade. Her boots crunched loudly in the thick, white snow. Her two best girl friends, Alyssa Goldstein who was a fellow Gryffindor, and Elena Longbottom who was an intelligent Ravenclaw followed a short distance behind her.

"Okay, so we have to split up to go Christmas shopping for each other, otherwise the day will pass by and none of us will have any presents bought," Alyssa announced.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks and wait for it to stop snowing." Rose said. She pulled her hat down over her ears as the harsh wind started to blow against them, and a cloud of white looked like a blizzard ready to swallow the girls whole.

The other two girls nodded and followed Rose to the busy pub. When they entered, there were hardly any seats available, and they decided to just stand in the corner together. Rose held up a small white paper bag.

"Want a chocolate frog?" she asked, reaching in the bag. "These ones have been made special for winter; they heat up and get warm but don't melt."

The three girls stood for about ten minutes. They ate chocolate frogs and talked about what they were getting for other people.

Rose said, "Well I think James needs a book to keep track of his multiple girlfriends and date nights," the girls laughed at this because it was true. "And Albus would like something to do with Quidditch. I'm not sure about Lily, she's just so quiet and shy lately."

"Yeah, she seems really odd lately. Maybe she's just going through a phase," Elena stated. Rose slightly rolled her eyes at this. _A phase. Could _anyone_ sound more like her mother?_

"What are you getting your parents?" Alyssa asked.

"No idea. They'd be happy with my grade report and the Gryffindor Quidditch scores. That's all they seem to care about," Rose replied bitterly.

"They don't seem that bad," Elena said.

"Everyone says I have my mom's brains and my father's skill on a broom. But I'm nothing like either of them. Seriously they don't even know me. My mom was a book nerd with bad hair, and my dad wasn't even that good on a broom, it was my Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry," Rose sighed. She didn't like to think about her parents, they were currently on her black list, but only for the reason that they didn't seem to know anything about her.

"Well maybe you should talk to them. Communication makes good relationships," Elena advised. "And maybe you just have your father's temper..."

Rose scowled at her. She hated it when her friend tried to be a therapist. It was annoying and ticked her off in a major way. "Oh go be some depressed muggle's life counselor why don't you?"

Elena and Alyssa stifled a laugh, they were used to Rose's sour attitude –especially when the weather was anything but sunny— and they loved it about her.

"So if you aren't like your family members, what are you like?" Alyssa asked.

"I'm girly. I like to do my hair and look pretty and put my homework off to the last minute just so I have more time to hang out and break rules, and I like Divination and Potions. And I never want to be Head Girl, or brag about winning a quidditch tournament... I couldn't care less about what guys think about me, or what my teachers think about my grades. My dad treats me like a baby and everyone laughed at me when I said I could do fine on my own in the world. They all act like I have no independence. "

Alyssa said, "What about your life after school? That's what your parents care about."

"God you sound like my aunt Parvarti... except she was all over every guy in sight and was stuck with an evil potions master," Elena announced at the same time. Alyssa burst into a fit of giggles.

Rose glared at them. "You know what?" she started, "I don't want to do anything. I'd love to sit on my happy arse for the rest of my life and never work a day of it. Fortunately it has stopped snowing, and I have shopping to do. You two better hope I don't put dungbombs in your stockings." And with that, Rose stepped out of the pub. Rose wasn't honestly mad at them, but she was slightly annoyed. All of her hot anger was cooled by the low temperature outside though.

She made her way up High Street. First, she stopped at the post office, which was crowded with students, surprisingly a large number were staying behind for the holidays. At the post office, she flipped through the catalogues Diagon Alley had sent to Hogsmeade. After finding what she was looking for, she placed an overnight order for a journal for Lily from Flourish and Blotts, and an 'invisible date tracker' from none other than Weasley's Wizard Wheezes for James, which was a date book that could only be read by its owner.

She then left the post office, and stepped back out into the cold winter weather. Rose found her way to Scriffenshafts, where she bought some Christmas cards and gold ink to send to her friends that wouldn't be getting a present. The card had a picture of a snow elf on it, and sang a song when you opened it.

"_Jingle bells, house-elves smell, the hippogriff laid an egg. Flobberworms make dragons squirm and the ghouls all flew away! Hey!_"

Her final destination was Gladrags. Hugo was in need of longer robes and Albus wanted a new set of quidditch robes, claiming his were too faded and a simple charm wouldn't help. Plus she wanted to get her and her two friends matching necklaces. She entered the store and found what Albus wanted first. Then she grabbed a pair of extra long robes, deciding she would hem them herself once Hugo had them on. She went to the counter to pay. The man at the register looked rather intimidating. She could almost swear she remembered a woman working at the shop, and wondered where she was.

"Um... hello." Rose said. "I was wondering if I could see any new jewelry you have?"

The man sort of made a grunting noise before reaching below the counter and pulling out a few cases of jewelry. Rose skimmed over them, only one piece caught her eye. It was a large necklace with a stunning blue gem in the center of it.

The man noticed her eyeing the locket and said, "It is five-thousan' galleons."

"Oh, well, that's way beyond my price range. I'm actually looking for something for two friends as well as myself. Do you have anything like that?"

"Ere'" the man said, handing her three bracelets. "They're three galleons each. But yeh can charm em to where yeh can communicate through em. Good present."

"Okay well, I'll take those." She said, wondering why she hadn't thought of something like that herself.

Rose paid for her things and said "Thanks!"

The man grunted as a way of saying 'yes' and Rose took her things and left the shop. The man reminded her of Hagrid, her neighbor. She made a mental note to ask if he had any family working in Hogsmeade.

Rose walked all the way back down High Street to The Three Broomsticks, figuring she would meet her friends there. She entered the busy pub and sat down on an open seat at the bar. A young girl sat a butterbeer in front of her without even taking Rose's order before rushing to the other end of the room to fill someone's glass.

Rose took a sip of the warm drink, grateful for the fact that she didn't have the other lady's job. It took a few minutes, but her friends did show up. First Alyssa, who spotted Rose immediately; and then Elena, who the two girls had to push through crowds of people to get to.

Once they returned to Hogwarts, Rose ignored and blocked out everyone, and immediately started using the gold ink to label and sign the cards she'd bought. Then she spent hours sending out the cards one at a time with her owl, Fitch, who she'd found injured outside an Abercrombie store on vacation in America in her fourth year. It only seemed appropriate to name him Fitch after that, but she did have a hard time explaining it to all her magical friends.

Later that evening, Rose made her way down the empty corridors of Hogwarts. She'd wrapped all of her presents in secret after finishing an essay that was due after the holidays, and was on her way to drop the presents off at the Headmistress's office.

Headmistress McGonagall, old as she was, would be retiring within the next five years. She said she loved the students of Hogwarts, but wanted to live her last few decades in peace and quiet. Rose knew the woman was ancient, for she had taught her parents and uncles from the time they were first years—and she was old back then too.

When Rose was standing outside the office, she glanced at a familiar looking bin that sat near the gargoyle blocking the entrance. The bin seemed to have no bottom, and Rose wondered year after year, what would happen if a student fell in. She dropped her presents in the bin one at a time, knowing that by the next morning, they would all be laying at the end of the beds of their recipients.

After that, she made her way down to the Great Hall for dinner. When she arrived, she looked around the hall. There were about thirty students total in the room. Rose walked over to the Gryffindor table where Alyssa, Albus and Lily were sitting. Hugo was at the Hufflepuff table with his friends, James was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with his girlfriend of the day, and Elena was a few seats down chatting with some other Ravenclaw boy.

She took a seat next to Alyssa and Lily and started to fill her plate.

"Did you get your presents sent out?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes. I think you'll love yours." Rose replied. She took a sip of her pumpkin juice and started eating her chicken.

"As long as its not dungbombs, I think I will too," she said with a laugh.

"I think I already know what I got," Albus said with a smile.

"Any why do you think that?" Rose asked.

"Because you always get me what I want," he replied, snickering. Albus was a bit, well... 'fruity' but they'd all accepted him for who he was.

"You all probably know what I got... well, _made_ you." Lily said.

Scarves. Lily knitted scarves for everyone every year. They joked that she started making them in the spring that way by Christmas she had enough for everyone.

"You and Grandma Weasley with your knitting... you two could open a knitting shop or something." Rose said.

Lily just kind of nodded her head and said nothing more. She didn't really talk much. In previous years, she'd talk a lot, but in this one, she seemed very off. Rose hoped Lily would talk to her if she had a problem, and hoped that it would only seem serious, and that they could laugh about it later.

She knew at some point she would have to confront Lilly about her gloominess, but it was Christmas Eve, and she didn't want to ruin anything. Finally, she and Alyssa made their way to their dorms in Gryffindor tower. They said goodnight to each other, and went to bed, eagerly awaiting the arrival of all their presents in the morning.

* * *

The Dark Lady stepped out onto her balcony, with her black owl on her arm. She tied a light parcel to its leg.

"Take this to the girl," the Dark Lady commanded.

The bird gave a small hoot before flying away.

The girl turned and left her room, pressing her wand to a black tattoo across her chest. By doing so, she contacted all of her Blood Servants, but only called for two. She made her way down the marble staircase and through the arched halls of the manor to meet them.

In her conference room, Parkinson and Malfoy had already arrived. She sat upon her throne and eyed the two.

"Malfoy, I'd like to praise you for your success with my birthday present, and have a prize for you down in the dungeons; a new servant for you. You may go claim it now."

"Thank you, My Lady. It is an honor to serve you."

Malfoy turned and left the room.

The Dark Lady turned to Pansy. "Parkinson, what have you found about the other child?"

"Well, My Lady, I have found out much. On December 22, 2006, this girl, Katrina-Marie Hartell, was born at St. Mungo's. That same night, she was abducted from the hospital and her parents were found dead a few hours later. They searched and searched for the child but never found her. But they did get a glimpse of the woman who took her on their memory cameras.

Whoever it was that took Katrina-Marie used polyjuice potion to hide her identity. The woman whom she disguised herself as was found injured behind the hospital just minutes after the baby disappeared.

And then, when I was going through Ministry files, I found a top secret case file. Apparently in June of 2006, a seer named Cassandra was sent to Azkaban for making a prophecy about the Dark Lord rising again.

The case never reached the public's ears because the Ministry didn't want the peace to be disrupted and people to be fearful and they couldn't legally convict Cassandra for seeing because she can't control it.

In Cassandra's trial she claimed it was Bellatrix Lestrange who came to her, seeking the Dark Lord's return. The Ministry did not believe her because Bellatrix was believed to be dead. Cassandra told them of how the Dark Lord would be a child born in December on the first snowy night, but they sent her to Azkaban anyway. She died in August of 2006.

The Ministry became unsure of their decision when Katrina-Marie was abducted in December, but they couldn't change their past mistakes."

The Dark Lady took in all of the information she was given. She dismissed Pansy and started toward her mother's chambers once again. Her own birth was never recorded… or was it? She was beginning to believe that her mother was not truly her mother. She _would_ know who she was and she would _not_ be lied to. That time, she would be answered, _or_ _else_. She tore the room apart, yanking dresser drawers to the floor, shaking out pillows, ripping clothes from the closet, until she came upon a loose board in the floor. She hesitated, smirked, and then lifted it. What she saw: a brewing batch of what she assumed to be polyjuice potion.


	3. Christmas Hell

Uhhmm No, No I don't own it, but if you want to share some of the benefits I won't object J.K. ;p

* * *

Chapter Three: Christmas Hell

December 25, 2022

It was a white Christmas. If one were to pass a window in the magnificent castle of Hogwarts, one would see a soft blanket of white across the grounds. One might see merpeople enjoying the cool water nearer the surface, or smoke billowing from the game keeper's hut, or children in Hogsmead throwing snowballs, an owl soaring on the breeze, one might notice the icicles on the Whomping Willow, or perhaps the happening indoors.

Up in Gryffindor tower, Rose awoke to a small mountain of shiny, paper-wrapped boxes, piled at the end of her large four-poster bed. She looked around to see that she was not the only girl awake. In fact, everyone except for her had already opened over half of their presents.

Rose made a big show of stretching and yawning, and then glared at Alyssa as she climbed out of bed, "Thanks for waking me up," she said sarcastically, and then felt bad for being sour and silently reprimanded herself.

"No problem," Alyssa returned, not even looking at Rose. Instead, she was admiring an expensive looking cloak.

"Who's that from?" Rose asked with curiosity as she sat down to start tearing through her presents.

"My grandma; the one who lives in Paris," she replied with a giddy laugh.

"I like it," Rose said before turning all of her attention to her gifts.

Rose opened all of her presents one by one. She got the usual baby blue scarf from Lily and the usual baby blue sweater from her grandma Molly. Her mom had sent her a new set of quills and ink, and her father sent her a book on Quidditch. She scowled at both presents before tossing them under her bed. _Stupid parents._ Her mother probably thought she could use more ink to write extra long essays with, and she was sure her dad probably wanted to buy her a broom, but her mother pushed him to buy something more _educational, _like a book... Not that she cared, neither of them knew her. She could care less about any of it.

Hugo had put together a scrapbook full of pictures of the two of them together with their friends. She smiled at his thoughtful present and put it on the small table next to her bed. Then she opened her present from Albus, it was a box full of enchanted body sprays to change your mood or attract others and other interesting things. Rose read the label and wasn't surprised to see it was from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Her next present was from James, it was a small mirror. Rose looked in the mirror at herself. Her hair was a mess, she had crusty eyes, and dried drool on the corner of her mouth, but she looked happy. The mirror suddenly turned into a different face, a metallic one, and said, "You look a little rough, but nonetheless, you are as beautiful as a rose."

Rose was a little shocked by the mirror talking, but suddenly realized that it was charmed to compliment anyone that looked in it. "Um, thanks, I guess." She replied. Then she turned it over to where it was facing the floor.

Her Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry had sent her a bag full of sweets, Alyssa gave her a new dress from her mother's boutique in Paris, Elena sent her a book of charms for beautiful hair-do's, she had several random –probably love potioned— chocolates from a variety of admirers, and her final present was one without a name or label on it.

She opened the small package to reveal a silver locket with a large green gem in the center of it. The beauty of the small necklace took her breath away. She didn't know who would have sent it to her or why, or if it was even hers, but she planned to keep it until told otherwise.

Alyssa came over to Rose's bed. "Wow," she said in awe. "Who sent you that?"

"I have no idea..." Rose replied slowly, her voice barely above a whisper.

The other girls in the room crowded around her to get a better look at the fine piece of jewelry. They all squealed and said she had a secret admirer who was probably from Slytherin and they took turns passing it around and wishing it was theirs.

While the girls in her room mingled cheerfully, Rose decided to make her escape so she could get first dibs on the shower. She grabbed the necklace, her baby blue sweater, scarf, a pair of muggle jeans, and her wand, and took off toward bathroom. She was a prefect, but found it more convenient to use the bathroom in the common room.

After cleaning up and getting dressed for the day, she found Alyssa and the two of them set off to the Great Hall. It was Christmas! Rose was sure she'd have a good day.

"I loved my present by the way," Alyssa said.

"Oh! I meant to charm those. It will be charmed so that we can communicate through them if we like. We can send little messages to each other. I got one for Elena too..." Rose exclaimed.

"Well I have mine on if you'd like to do that." Alyssa replied.

Rose grabbed her wand from her pocket and said the incantation. The bracelet glowed bright gold and emitted warmth for a moment, and then returned to its normal color. The two of them continued on their way to the Great Hall.

The moment Rose and Alyssa walked through the doors, they spotted Elena. She was sitting with her Ravenclaw friends. The two of them walked over to where she was sitting. Rose greeted her with a hug and Alyssa with a kiss on the cheek, then the three of them exchanged a cheerful "Merry Christmas."

"So did you enjoy opening gifts this morning?" Alyssa asked.

"Not particularly. Dad wanted me to go out to his office in the greenhouses, and mom came in for a visit... needless to say it was an unnecessary family affair with a lot of kisses and smothering. But I suppose Christmas is a time to spend with those who love you."

"Well it couldn't have been too bad," Rose stated.

Of the three of them, Elena was the most family-friendly. Alyssa never interacted with her parents; her father was a chaser for the Chudley Cannons—and worked with her dad, Ron, who was a keeper for the Cannons—and her mother was a fashion designer in Paris. And Rose obviously didn't care much for her parents either.

"So did you get your gift from me?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty. Thank you." Elena said. She held up her wrist, which the bracelet was resting on.

"Well I was supposed to charm it before sending it, but forgot amongst all the rush of getting my cards filled out and sent. I got one for Alyssa and I too, so that we can communicate through them by sending little messages. I got the idea from the salesman at the jewelry shop, but my uncle Harry also used the charm in his 5th year when he made this little DADA club," she replied.

"Brilliant, Rose!" Elena replied enthusiastically.

Rose got her wand from the pocked in her robes, and charmed the bracelet. And just as Alyssa's, it glowed for a second, and then returned to its natural color. Rose grabbed a hand from each friend and looked them seriously in the eyes.

"I know I've been really ugly lately with my attitude, and I know you guys get a laugh out of it, but I'm afraid I'll become one of those self-centered wenches who expects the world to revolve around her." She paused and tilted her head toward Slytherin table.

The girls burst into laughter and then Rose continued, "So from now on I'm going to complain a little less… though I can't help my Weasley temper. And I've decided to start by sharing with you guys what I seriously want to do after school…"

She paused and thought about it and finished, "on another day. We will all share over lunch on the next Hogsmeade visit! How about that?"

The other two laughed, agreed, and then they separated to their house tables. Hugo, Lily, James, and Albus –all clad in Molly's sweaters and Lily's scarves— were all there, along with Albus's boyfriend, Joshua Boot. Josh was in the same year as Rose and Albus, and had a twin sister, Sarah, in Ravenclaw. Sarah didn't approve of her brother's relationship with Albus, but as far as Rose was concerned, nobody was asking for her approval.

Alyssa and Rose began to eat their breakfast. Everyone was engaged in conversation. Everyone except for Lily; she was being quiet and sulking as usual, and Rose was finally done with it. It was Christmas; there was no reason for her to act so depressed.

"Hey Lil, can I speak to you in private?" Rose asked.

Lily nodded, and the two of them left the Great Hall together. Rose led them into a large broom closet.

"What is your problem Lil? You've been acting depressed for days now. Is everything ok?"

Lily shook her head. "I don't know. I don't want you to think I'm crazy but... I don't know. I keep feeling like something terrible is going to happen, but I don't know what. I keep having odd dreams about people in our family dying. And we haven't heard from them at all. Did you even get a birthday letter?"

Rose thought for a moment. "No...That is a bit curious." she replied.

Lily sighed. "I sent a letter last night, and still haven't heard back. I know it only takes a couple hours for my owl to fly there and back, and you know my mum would answer as soon as she got it. I wish there was a way we could contact them...verbally, I mean."

"We can always ask McGonagall if she will Floo them..." Rose suggested.

Lily considered it, and then agreed to this, and the two of them began to walk back into the Great Hall, to the staff table. But before they could make it to the staff table, the mail arrived. After the first rolled up Daily Prophet landed on a table, the room went silent. Everyone was staring at her and Lily... at all the Potters' and Weasleys'.

Rose and Lily were standing near Slytherin table. Rose glanced at a Prophet a young girl was holding. The headline read: "The Man Who Once Lived," and a picture of her uncle Harry was on the front cover. Rose's heart began to race.

She read on: "Mr. Harry Potter, the man who defeated You-Know-Who at the miraculous age of seventeen, was discovered dead at his brother-in-law, Ron Weasley's house at 8:03 am, December 24, 2022 when neighbors saw the house in flames. Along side Mr. Potter, Mr. Ron Weasley, also a hero of the Second Wizarding War, was found. Cause of death still being determined. Whereabouts of Ms. Ginny Potter and Ms. Hermione Weasley still remain unknown. Friends and family of the missing women are offering a large award for anyone who can..."

She could not read any further and broke out into a sweat, and began to feel lightheaded. Her vision went blurry, and she reached out to where she thought Lily might be. She felt nothing and began to hyperventilate, but just as her world began to turn black, and her knees gave out, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist.

* * *

The Dark Lady had uncovered her true identity. The once living "Isabella" was Bellatrix Lestrange. The Dark Lady had punished her for her lies. She roamed the halls of her great home. Aimlessly. Unaffected by killing someone, actually almost happy. Like a kid in a candy store. Her black hair swayed behind her, her shoes made a small tick with each step she took. She was alone...except for the prisoners in the dungeons. She had left quite a scene for the world to dig through, but she knew it wouldn't be long before what truly happened was unveiled.

A wicked smile formed on her face as she thought of the prisoners. Before she could pay her prisoners a visit, she had to speak with one of her most trusted Blood Servants. She pressed her wand to the tattoo across her left arm, and called for Malfoy.

Within seconds, he apparated into her large, stony conference room. His hair was as blonde as ever, his eyes a deep grey, much like his father's and his son's. He bowed at her feet.

"My Lady, how may I assist you?" he asked.

"I have two things you will assist me with. First, I would very much like for you dispose of my so called mother's body. And then, I wish for you to do some research, and tell me of a time in which my former self as Lord Voldemort, would have made a Horcrux, and what it may be contained in. This is very important for me to know before I begin to destroy all Muggleborns and other lowly creatures on Sunset's Rising. I have a sinking feeling that we don't have much time.

Lucius Malfoy bowed again and replied, "As you wish, my Lady."

He turned and left the room.

The Dark Lady began to wonder what her two prisoners knew, and ventured down to the dungeons. The two of interest, Ginny Potter and Hermione Weasley, were placed in separate cells. The Dark Lady wore a necklace with a vial of Veritaserum on it.

She first planned to interrogate Ginny, but when she got to her cell, Ginny was unconscious. She called for a guard.

"Yes, my Lady?" the man said as he arrived.

"Why, may I ask, is one of my prisoners unconscious?" the Dark Lady asked iniquitously.

"The prisoner was banging her head against the wall there, Miss." He replied, his Irish accent dripping from his words.

"And you did not think for one second, that the reason she is still alive and in a cell, is that she may have some importance to me?" she roared.

He cringed at the tone of her voice, "No, my Lady. I was wrong. Forgive me" He bowed his head.

She glared at him. "Out of my sight." She demanded.

"Of course my Lady." The man bowed once again, and then left swiftly.

The Dark Lady watched him leave with a glare. "I'm surrounded by idiots," she muttered to herself.

Interrogating Hermione Weasley was much more productive than she had originally thought it would be. Hermione was very weak, and the Dark Lady lifted her head and dropped a few drops of the potion into her mouth. Hermione didn't know anything about another Horcrux, but when asked about Sunset's Rising, she answered:

"Sunset's Rising is an ancient children's tale. Written in runes. I am currently translating it to English for my next book." Hermione replied. She translated ancient runes into books of many different languages. The first book she ever translated was "The Tales of Beedle the Bard."

"Tell me of this Tale," the Dark Lady commanded.

Hermione replied, "Two parts of one whole, Zunrizen and Zunsetta, were twisted, formed, shaped, and bent to fit our World upon its creation. They were meant to be together, and never to be separated. At one point, Zunrizen and Zunsetta walked the Earth as mortal humans. They've been mentioned all throughout history; referred to as gods and goddesses of the sun.

Zunrizen and Zunsetta had one sole purpose in their lives on Earth; to spread light, love, joy, and happiness. However, beneath their pleasant and carefree exterior burned a blazing, fiery core of intense passion, jealousy, and a short temper.

Zunrizen and Muenlatt were good friends. Muenlatt had always felt an attraction to Zunsetta. When Zunsetta returned feelings to Muenlatt, Zunrizen lashed out in a fit of rage, fury, and overwhelming sadness.

Through his intense emotions and desire for Zunsetta's love, his internal godly powers overtook his body and removed him from mortal life before he could release the negative energy built up inside of him onto the other mortals of the earth. The spirit of the God within him rose to the sky to fulfill the duties required of him from above the earth.

Because the two were created as one whole, and meant to stay together, Zunrizen's parting with the earth affected Zunsetta greatly. The Goddess within her knew that she must stay with Zunrizen, so her body died as well, and her spirit rose above the Earth to be with him.

Muenlatt was left mortal, heartbroken, and alone. He didn't understand why he couldn't be with his only love.

Legend has it, that on the third day after her mortal death, _Zunsetta rose_ once more to say a proper goodbye to her only true love. They met in a hidden sun temple, for one endless day of love and goodbyes. And for the rest of Muenlatt's life, Zunsetta watched from the skies as he had children of his own and grew old without her.

It's been hundreds of thousands of years since Zunrizen and Zunsetta walked our earth as mortals, but they still exist today, every morning and every evening; Sunrise and Sunset.

Allegedly, the Sun Temple exists somewhere. Once a year, on the summer solstice, the Sun hits the temple in a certain place and the temple doors open. Zunsetta's energy is then released into the atmosphere surrounding the temple."

The Dark Lady smiled. She knew what she needed to know. She had six months to send her Blood Servants around the world in search of the temple. Six months to ready her army. Six months to continue gaining followers. Six months, until all hell broke loose.

* * *

Well tell me what you think! Be nice or be mean... opinions are appreciated! XD


End file.
